


A Very Nice Day

by Goddess47



Series: Hale Land [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Some days are just very nice!
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hale Land [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846447
Comments: 6
Kudos: 139
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #420: Love





	A Very Nice Day

**Author's Note:**

> For Full Moon Ficlet #420: Love

Peter stood quietly in the doorway while his two children 'talked' to each other.

He really had no idea what Jamie and Zoe were saying to each other. They were playing with dolls, sitting side by side. Zoe wasn't really talking yet, she could say a few words but wasn't up to a full conversation. But she could babble endlessly like her other father. Jamie was a couple of years older and could talk reasonably well.

Zoe held up the doll she had and made it dance around while she babbled at it. She held it out to Jamie who nodded as if he understood whatever she was saying.

Jamie was re-dressing a Raggedy Andy doll, putting a luridly purple dress and a tiara on the doll. He held it up for Zoe to inspect. She put down the doll in her hands and held out her hands in a clear 'give' command. Jamie grinned and gave it to her. He picked up the doll she had put down.

Peter watched as Jamie changed the clothes on the several dolls, holding them up for Zoe's approval. A couple of times she would shake her head with a 'no' and Jamie would try some different combination of clothes.

Stiles slipped in behind Peter and put an arm around Peter's waist. "What are they doing?" he asked softly.

"Just playing," Peter said. "Zoe's babbling and Jamie's doing whatever she seems to want."

"Kind of like twins with their own language," Stiles replied. 

"Pretty much," Peter agreed. They stood together in comfortable silence, just watching their children play together.

"We should enjoy this while it lasts," Stiles commented.

"Probably. They'll be fine."

"Until the hormones hit," Stiles gave a small laugh.

"There is that!" Peter nodded.

At that point, Jamie looked around and spotted them. "Papa! Da! See!" He held up a doll. 

Peter and Stiles went into the playroom and scooped up a kid each. Zoe laughed and babbled on. Jamie tried to give the doll in his hand to Peter. At that, Zoe held out a hand and demanded, "Mine!" 

Stiles swung her in a circle. "Yes, it is yours!" 

Peter and Stiles sat the kids back on the floor and 'helped' them dress and re-dress dolls.

"Okay, I need to get dinner started," Stiles said, looking up at the clock.

"Nuggets!" Jamie crowed. "Mac'n'cheeze!"

Stiles playfully rolled his eyes. "No! Not chicken nuggets! Not again!"

"Nugs!" Zoe shouted. Zoe wasn't quite able to eat chicken nuggets on her own, but that didn't stop her from trying.

"I'll put nuggets on the oven and make the mac and cheese," Peter offered. "Take the kids? Both these creatures need some washing up."

"Make us some of the adult version?" Stiles asked.

"Planned on it," Peter grinned. The 'adult' version included a seafood mix with lobster, shrimp, scallops and whitefish. Jamie would eat it if that was the only option but he preferred his plain. Zoe didn't like macaroni at all, so Stiles made allowances for that.

That night in bed, Peter said _thank you_ to gods he wasn't quite sure he believed in for this second chance at _family_.


End file.
